


Nesting Instincts

by Solangelo_Infection332



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Kyuubi, Omega Umino Iruka, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Past Rape/Non-con, Shifters, Were-Creatures, breeder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Infection332/pseuds/Solangelo_Infection332
Summary: The Rookie Nine have come of age to participate in the Season Chase; a period of six months in a dome forest to find their Mates. What happens when Shinobi from the Root and Akatsuki breeding-mills infiltrate the games to steal Omegas? Will Kyuubi and Itachi, along with their friends, be able to find their brothers before the missing-nin do?





	1. Prolouge

“Alright here are your test.” Iruka starts passing out the papers in his hand. “Remember to keep your eyes on your own paper and-”

  
“Iruka.” The teacher turns to the doorway and scowls, seeing the silver hair and blue face mask.

  
“Hatake-san.” Iruka sighs through his nose, “I don’t have time for-”

  
“They found another one.” The whole class freezes. “Hokage-sama wants you to come along. Kurenai said she’d watch your class but we have to move, quickly.”

  
“Hai.” Iruka sets the test on his desk and sprints after the Alpha. He barely registers his fellow Omega going into his classroom to calm his students down. He’d understand if she just put in a movie and they did the test another day. But first he needed answers.

  
“How many?”

  
“There sending in every available team and the ANBU.” Kakashi hands him the file as they get into the squad van, following the other six out of the facility. “I wouldn’t look at the pictures but if you do, be prepared.”

  
“Oh my god.” Iruka gasps. Kakashi rumbles, trying to sooth the Omega. Iruka rumbles his thanks and then goes down the list of names. “How long have this place been active.”

  
“A few years.”

  
“And why are we just now finding out?! What group is it?”

  
“Cause the building was located in Sound.” Kakashi takes a sharp right and throws out a hand to steady the Omega, “They messed up though, invited a Shinobi of Sand to… participate. Operation got found out this morning, that’s why we have to move quickly before they pack up and leave. They’re thinking this was Akatsuki Headquarters, considering the number of Omegas trapped there.”

  
“Akatsuki?! I hate these guys; the things they do…. It’s like an Omegan puppy-mill. Those poor kits.” Iruka shakes his head, “Where are they planning on putting them?”

  
“They plan on finding out where they live and sending them to their local Nest.” Iruka nods his understanding and Kakashi growls, “Most of them were stolen before they presented so they’ll want to go home to be with their families. There are others that don’t have that option, so they’ll be going to the Suna or Konoha Nests until they’re either Mated or decide to leave on their own.”

  
“Ok.” Iruka says, “Why call in the Omega squads? Are we hoping for the best and preparing for the worst, kind of thing?”

  
“Yeah.” Kakashi hums. “We’re here.”

  
The Alpha pulls up next to the other squad vans and the two men get out, heading to the ANBU General to get their gear and assignments. The location was a small mountain in the middle of nowhere, that had been hollowed out with cave systems.

The ANBU General takes a quick head count before starting. “Alright! Our inside man says that they’re not going to be expecting us, so we have to move quick and quiet. Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, and Gai are on extraction. I want you to take The Room. Yamato, stay here and wait for the local police and Shinobi reinforcements. Everyone else is to bring out the freed Omegas and put them in the vans or take them to the Medics. ANBU on standby for clean up. I have no doubts we’ll lose a few of the Akatsuki with the number of Omegas in there. Try not to scare the little ones too much, yeah?”

  
The four glance at each other. The Room was also called the Breeding Room; the Omegas they’d find in there would be some of the most traumatized in the whole building. It’ll be even worse if they’re not prepared for the Shinobi, meaning the room will be ‘in use’. Iruka gulps but gets his gear on as well as he can with shaking fingers. Kakashi sees him struggle and goes to help, ignoring the sympathetic and amused looks they get.

  
Kakashi leads the group through the front door, as the Alpha, his Sharingan out and searching for any signs of life. Iruka falls in line as his second and the others follow close behind. The first room the group comes upon is empty; a showroom. The stage had a pole in each corner and a Breeding Bench in the center, spotlights aimed at it.

  
The showrooms where used as a place to watch the new Omegas being broken in. The Omega would be strapped into the Breeding Bench and put on display for Alphas to watch as they’re raped and knotted by multiple Breeders. They would keep going until the Omega either stopped fighting or was impregnated. Kakashi waves Iruka past before he opens the door and lets another team do a thorough check.

  
“You ok?” He looks at the Omega. “If this is too much, let us know and we’ll send you outside. You don’t have to do this if you can’t handle it.”

  
“I’m ok.” Iruka swallows, “Let’s keep moving.”

  
Kakashi shares a concerned look with the only other Alpha in the hall, Asuma. They had both been part of the extraction team that had saved Iruka from an Akatsuki Breeding-mill in their youth. The two Alphas remembered finding him tied to a Bench with an Alpha inside him. Kakashi remembered seeing the half-starved Omega with a soft belly and a fire in his dead eyes. He remembered Shifting into his wolf form and ripping the Alpha out of him, burying his teeth in the older Alphas neck and tearing his head from his body. By the time he was done with the Alpha-Breeder, Asuma had cut Iruka free and was pulling him out the Bench. They remember the horror of watching Iruka steal the knife Asuma had freed him with and stabbing himself in his stomach, repeatedly, screaming “Never again!”

  
Iruka still had his scar; he’d forced a miscarriage and been pronounced barren at the hospital. He never be able to have kits after mutilating himself, and it took years for Kakashi to figure out why. For Iruka, this mission would hit too close to home and both Alphas were on the lookout for any signs of a breakdown.

  
They find a couple more showing rooms and a number of clinics and private rooms too. They’re halfway through the mountain when they find the holding cells. Hundreds of cages stacked on top of each other, rows that seemed to go on for miles. They get to work as soon as the doors open, causing a lot of noise as the Omegas cry out in fear. They wheel carts in, pulling the cages down and taking them outside to get an inventory and to cut the locks off.

  
Kakashi was helping Iruka pull one of the cages down that had a young Omega with only one eye, when Asuma comes up to him. “They’re finding empty cages, some ziptied closed and some with key locks. They’re moving them off to the side until we know what they’re for, but they already moved some of the Omegas outside. The ones that can talk are telling the police how to get into contact with their families, the others are waiting for blood testing.”

  
“Home?” The male Omega in the cage whispers. Iruka kneels down and coos at him to try and keep him calm in the presence of two Alphas. “You’re taking us home?”

  
“The ones that have homes they wish to return to, yes.” Kakashi kneels down, “The others will be taken to Omega Nest in the big cities for medical treatment and schooling. We’ll try to get as many as we can help so the can become normal citizens without fearing they’ll be taken again.”

  
“I can’t go home, un.” The little Omega whimpers, “Mama will just sell me again, un.”

  
Kakashi and Asuma share a look while the Omega turns to Iruka, “Why are you helping these Alphas? Is one of them your Breeder?”

  
“No.” Iruka reaches through the bars to pull the hair out of the bleeding eye wound. He pulls away and lifts his pants leg, showing the Omega his old tag; a series of letters and numbers under a red cloud. “I was were you are when I was little. These two were part of the team that saved me. They’re close friends.”

  
“I want out, un.” The little Omega crys, “I don’t want to be in this cage anymore! I want to go with you, un!”

  
“Sit back.” Asuma takes the bolt cutters he had and breaks the lock. Iruka opens the cage and pulls the sobbing Omega into his arms.  
“The ziptied ones aren’t in use.” The little boy sniffs, “The ones with locks normally have someone inside. If they’re empty then they’ll be Breeding them somewhere. Kyuubi’s has been empty for a few days now; he’ll be in a showroom.”

  
“Kyuubi?”

  
“The one who was in the cage under mine.” The boy points at the empty cage, “They took him ‘cause he killed one of the Alphas.”

  
“He killed an Alpha?” Kakashi asks, “How old is he?”

  
“He’s younger than me. I’m six.” The boy holds out his hand, “I’m Deidara, un.”

  
“Did they say why the were taking Kyuubi?” Iruka chokes out through his tears. He already knew the answer, but to hear an Omega had been Breed that young…

  
“They wanted to Breed him again, un.” Deidara whispers, “They said he’s rare so they want as many kits as he can have. Like Tobi!”

  
“Again?!”

  
“Who’s Tobi?”

  
“Tobi’s from the fan clan, un. He’s an Alpha they brought here to Breed. He wouldn’t do it though so they put lightning in his brain and now he can’t have kits. But he acts like a kit, even though he’s as old as you are, un. Now he helps in the clinics and cleans up.” Deidara squirms, reaching for Kakashi. The Alpha takes the pup from Iruka and adjust his grip to stand up. The Omega points at the Alpha’s Sharingan. “He got red eyes too.”

  
“Tobi’s an Uchiha?” At Deidara’s nod, Kakashi sends a clone to inform the others. “Do you know where the other Omegas and Tobi will be?”

  
“I’ll take you, un.” Deidara points at the door. “Follow me, un.”

  
Kakashi and Iruka leave the team to take care of the last of the Omegas still in the room and follow the directions Deidara gives them. Asuma wheels the cart with two cages behind them. They find the nursery first, and load all the babies inside the two cages. Alongside the cages is a tank, holding two sharks. One was bigger than the other by at least half it size.

  
“There’s an Alpha and an Omega in there but no eggs.” Kakashi turns to Dei, “They didn’t Breed them yet, right? We didn’t forget any of them?”

  
“Nope.” Deidara puts his hand in the tank and pulls out the Alpha. Once the sharks body hit air, he Shifted into a boy around Deidara’s age with blue hair and icy eyes.

  
“Dei?” He yawns, “What’s going on?”

  
“We’re being rescued, un.” The Omega turns to Iruka.

  
“Kisame’s been here longer than anyone. He’ll know where Kyuu is.”

  
“Kyuubi?” Kisame looks at the three adults, “They try to take his kits again?”

  
“He’s got kits already?” Asuma asks.

  
“They kill most of his.” Kisame growls, “He doesn’t submit when he’s being taken, so they kill his kits in front of him as a reminder to behave. He does well until one of them tries to take the two kits he came in with. Then he’ll kill someone and get sent to isolation.”

  
“He had two kits already when he came in?” The group follows the shark Shifter as he starts down the hall.

  
“Yeah. they keep them separated from the rest of the litters.” Kisame stops in front of one of the doors, “This is Kyuubi’s Breeding room. They make people pay more to take him cause he’s dangerous.”

  
Kakashi pushes the kits behind him and opens the door slowly. Deidara whines from the sounds that come from the room and Kisame pulls him away from the door. Iruka pushes past Kakashi and Shifts; his three tailed fox is followed by Kakashi’s seven tailed wolf. The Alpha goes for the small child tied to the Bench and starts snapping the bands off while Iruka takes his anger out of the Breeder. Once the kit’s untied it waste no time in lunging at Kakashi with a knife, aiming for the Alpha’s throat. Asuma’s right behind him, pulling him off and pinning him to the ground. Deidara and Kisame push the cart inside the room and go to Kyuubi’s side.

  
“Kyuubi, stop! They’re here to help, un!”

  
“Kyuu! Stop fighting! They can’t give you the kits if you’re still fighting!” Kisame seems to get through to him long enough for Iruka to come over with a smaller cage, placing the two kits inside on the ground in front of Kyuubi. When the blonde fox falls off the red raccoon dog and whines, Kyuubi freezes. Asuma lets the kit up and the boy Shifts into a red eight tails fox, curling up around the two kits. Kakashi and Iruka share stunned glances; Kyuubi was a eight tailed fox, one of the rarest breeds and tails numbers. No wonder they were already Breeding him this young; his kits would cost a fortune on the black market.

  
Kisame climbs back into his tank and Shifts, checking on the Omega shark while Iruka places Deidara in the cage with the other kits. Kakashi watches over Kyuubi while Asuma goes with the others to take them outside and bring in more cages to get the Omegas in the last room. Kakashi hears hurried footsteps outside the door and Shifts, standing in front of Kyuubi and the kits. A man in a black cape with red clouds throws the door open, growling.

  
“You fucking Shinobi! Those Omegas belong to me!” The man Shifts into a bear and lunges at Kyuubi. Kakashi growls and leaps, biting the man’s paw and and forcing him to focus on the Alpha instead. Kyuubi grabs the two kits and limps away, hiding in the corner. Another wolf comes into the room and attacks the bear, tearing a chunk of his ear away, before the bear grabs him and flings him against the wall with a yelp.

  
“Tobi!” Kyuubi calls from where he was curled up. Kakashi could see where the blood and cum had drained from the kits hole and was staining the fur on his tails.

  
“Tobi will help!” The Black wolf looks at the silver one and wags his tail. “Tobi a good boy, see? Tobi fight with good wolf.”

  
“Keep him away from the kits until the other come back.” The two wolves lunge. They’re so focused on their fight with the bear that they don’t see the dark colored hyena make its way to Kyuubi. The Omega yelps as the hyena bites his tail and pulls, dragging him away from the two smaller kits. They’re halfway out the door when another Akatsuki member comes in and makes his way over towards the pups.

  
“NO!” Kakashi stops fighting long enough to see what was happening. Asuma and Iruka arrive to handle the bear with Tobi just as Kakashi tackles the hyena, snapping its back and picking up Kyuubi by his scruff. He slams into the other wolf, setting Kyuubi down by the kits. The Akatsuki wolf tackles Kakashi and bites at his throat, causing the Alpha to whine. Kakashi looks at the kits; he had to protect them.

  
The hyena got closer, dragging it hind legs behind him. He snaps at Kyuubi’s tail and Kakashi pushes the wolf off of him, grabbing the hyena’s tail and pulling him away. The Akatsuki wolf Shift back to his human form, walking over to the kits. Kakashi runs, placing himself between the man’s sword and Kyuubi, causing the sword to go through his back. Kyuubi whines in fear as this Alpha take a fatal blow for him, his brother, and his son.

  
Asuma appears behind the man and shoots him in the head. As the man falls, the blade twist and Kakashi howls in pain. Iruka looks up from where he was helping Tobi into one of the cages.

  
“KAKASHI!” The Omega falls to his knees beside the Alpha, pulling the man’s head onto his lap with a sob. “No! No no no no. Kashi!”

  
“I need medics in here now!” Asuma yells down the hall, “Shinobi down! I repeat, we have a Shinobi down!”

  
Kyuubi limps over, laying his muzzle on Kakashi’s neck and whining. Iruka sniffs and pets the kits head, “He’ll be ok. He’s strong, he’ll make it. He has to make it.”

  
He reaches over and pulls the two smaller kits towards them, all of the watching Kakashi’s chest move with each painful breath. Yamato and the ANBU General are the first to arrive with a stretcher, Anko following close behind.

  
“What happened?” the General demands.

  
“Some Akatsuki members must have been hiding in one of the other rooms; they came in as we were freeing these three. One of them got too close to the kits and Kakashi-” Iruka bites his lip as a new wave of tears fall. He brushes blood off the fur on the Alpha’s face. Kyuubi shivers and Iruka pulls him closer, noticing that all three kits had Shifted forms again. Kyuubi’s long red hair was tickling the little blonde babies nose, causing him to fuss. Kakashi lifts his head enough to growl, but falls down again when the pain becomes to much. Kyuubi holds his scruff and whines, pulling himself closer to the Alpha. When Yamato goes to lift Kakashi onto the stretcher, Kyuubi growls and bites the Beta’s hand.

  
“Shit!” Yamato takes a step back when Kyuubi shifts, stepping over Kakashi’s neck to try to protect the Alpha. Nine tails wave in fury behind him.

  
“A nine tailed fox?” The General was unable to keep the surprise from his voice, “I’ve never seen something like that before.”

  
“Rabbit-sama.” Asuma comes into the room again, “The kit only had eight before the fight. He grew another after Kakashi took the blow meant for him.”

  
Kyuubi was still standing guard, but let Asuma and Iruka load Kakashi onto the stretcher. Once the Alpha was as comfortable as he was going to get, Kyuubi picks up the two kits by their scruffs and jumps up to lay under Kakashi’s chin, tucking the babies between them so they didn’t fall. The Alpha opens his eye when they move him and has enough strength to lick the kit’s head before whining in pain.

  
Iruka walks with them, passing the last room where Anko and the General were helping release the rest of the Omegas. He passes the holding cells that were now being filled with cages of Alpha and Beta Breeders they had found in other rooms. He passes everything in a blurr, his eyes on the kits and his best friend. When they get outside the calm and quiet of the cave explode into sirens and screams. All the Omegas were freaking out at being moved from their isolated cages to big vans with other people in touching distance. The police were checking the cages of kits to see if any of them matched the missing children’s database. Iruka helds the EMTs get the stretcher into the ambulance before he feels something attack his leg. He looks down and sees three kits; Deidara and Kisame, along with a pale baby in a blanket.

  
“What happened to Kashi, un?” Deidara sniffs.

  
“He got hurt, he’ll be ok though.” Iruka pets the little Omega’s head.

  
“We’re going with you.” Kisame glares when it looks like he might argue. Iruka sighs but help all three of them into the vehicle before making a clone to inform the ANBU General. He climbs in with the nurse and they take off. He pulls Kyuubi and the kits away so the nurse can get to work, letting all the kits lean on him.

  
…………………………………….

  
“What are their names?” Iruka smiles as he lets the little shark nibble on his finger. He looks at Kyuubi and Kisame, waiting. The red haired Omega ignores him as he glares at the door, ears focused for any signs of movement heading towards him. He was in his fox form with his tails together to make it look like one massive tail. The waiting room in Konoha was never a fun place, no Shinobi hospital was. Between listening for Kakashi doctor and feeding the two kits they’d found with him, Iruka couldn’t get any answers from him. Luckily, the other two were open to talking with him.

  
“The shark’s name is Suigetsu, my half-brother. The blonde fox is Naruto, Kyuubi’s baby brother. The red raccoon dog is Gaara, Kyuubi’s son.” Kisame helps Deidara open an ice cream pop and shows him how to hold it carefully between his two bandaged hands. They had found two large cuts on the palms of his hands that the Omega said was a punishment for not cumming when he’d been ordered too. They were deep and infected and the doctors warned that he’d have nerve damage from them for a long time, probably the rest of his life.

  
“His son?”

  
“Yeah, he showed up with both of them, apparently.” Kisame shrugs, “They said that with the kind of damage he had- ya know… down there- it had to have been going on for years. He was maybe 2, or younger when it started.”

  
“What kind of monster rapes babies that young?” Iruka growls.

  
“The kind that wanted to steal Naruto and make him a Breeder.” Kyuubi speaks up, “There was a man that kept sneaking into his room when he was born; one of the Root guys. I made a deal with him, my body for the night and Naru got to stay with us. Every night he’d come back, every night he left without my brother. It was maybe two weeks before our village was destroyed and I was on the run with the kit. The man found us, took us home. I served him every night for almost two years.”

  
The kit looks up at Iruka who was sobbing, silent tears with choked gasps. “I protected my brother from such a fate and I’d rather be the Breeder for all five Shinobi nations than have Naruto spend even one minute like that with someone he didn’t love with every fiber of his being. They way our parents loved each other, and how they loved us.”

  
He looks back at the door and his ears lower, “Do you think tou-san will be ok, Iruka?”

  
Tou-san? Iruka looks at the door to the ER. Does he mean Kakashi? Implanting; Kyuubi had implanted on Kakashi. It was kind of cute. “He’ll be ok. They’ll let us know when we can go back to see him.”

  
“Umino Iruka-sensei?” The Doctor stands in the doorway with a smile, “You can go see him now.”

  
Iruka walks down the hall with six kits pulling him, ready to see his best friend’s face. Kakashi was sitting up in bed, reading a file on the base that the ANBU General had sent over. Kyuubi jumps up on the bed in his Shifted form and snuggles up in Kakashi’s arm. The Alpha smiles and pets the kit’s head, looking at the older Omega as he comes throw the door with the others. They all crawl up onto the bed and Iruka hands over Naruto and Gaara to Kakashi so he can look them over as the Prime Alpha amongst them. With a quick glance over and a sniff, he sets them down by Kyuubi.

  
“What’s going to happen to us, un?” Deidara bites his lip. Iruka reaches over and uses his sleeve to wipe his face off from his ice cream. Kakashi lets out a soft pleased rumble seeing the Omega caring for the kits, and when the Omega looks up the Alpha’s attention is on Naruto chewing his finger.

  
“Well.” Iruka sighs, “Normally we’d look into finding your families and trying to reunite you with them but with you guys…. Deidara’s going straight to the Konoha Nest and Kyuu and the pups too. With not knowing if Suigetsu is an Alpha or Omega though….”

  
“I can take them to the Alpha Den.” Kakashi answers. “It’s the Alpha version of the Omega’s Nest; a place for Alphas to go school and what not.”

  
“Will we ever see them again?” Kyuubi looks at Kisame and Suigetsu.

  
“Me and Kakashi are close friends.” Iruka smiles at the kits. “Kakashi volunteers at the Nest to help Omegas get used to being around Alphas again and I volunteer at the Den to teach the Alphas there about ways to care for Omegas should they Mate with one. We can arrange visits between you guys whenever you want.”

"What's going to happen to Tobi?" Kisame asks, "He never hurt anyone; what are they going to do with him? He's like a kit, he can't be on his own."

"They'll contact his clan and what happens from there will be up to them." Kakashi says, "More than likely he'll end up with a caregiver or Medic-nin as a living assistant, and I guess we'll offer him help at the two centers since most of the Omegas going to the Nest here in Konoha know him. It would put them at ease to see a familiar face until they get comfortable around the senseis there."

"Tobi's not going to get into trouble though?"

"No." Iruka reassures the blonde Omega, "He won't. Kakashi.... I've never heard of an Uchiha Tobi. Do you know who he is?"

"The DNA came back for him." Kakashi got quiet. Iruka watches as he wipes away a tear before he smiles. "He's been listed as a MIA in the Shinobi books for years but.... I remember him."

Iruka gasps when the Alpha raises a hand to his Sharingan. "No... Is it really....?"

Kakashi smiles, "It's Obito."


	2. 15 Years Later

15 years later~~~~  
…………………………………………………..

  
“--And that’s why the Shinobi are ranked based on skill rather than age. Any questions?” Kakashi looks over his book to observe his class. “No? Good, cause I don’t feel like explaining any more of Kiba’s questions. Next time pup, study for your exams.”

  
The class laughs at the expense of the Alpha who just smirks and throws a pen at his friend, Shino. The teenagers had been sitting in the classroom for two weeks now, preparing for their trip to the Dome. All of them were agitated, their pheromones clouding the air, which made it harder for them to concentrate on what Kakashi was teaching them. The Prime knew that they’d be in for a rude awakening if they didn’t, since this year they were going to the Konoha Nest for the Season Chase.

  
Iruka rules that place with a gentle but firm hand, but the real fight was Kyuubi. The red haired Omega was 19 now and refusing to Mate, and as the leading Omega there, the Theta, other Omegas decide to wait as well.

  
A knock on the door, followed by it slamming open causes Kakashi to sigh and put away his book. This group would need his full attention. Kisame’s the first through the door, his pointed shark teeth flashing in a faral smirk, “Morning ya little shits!”

  
The shark Alpha had grown a lot since Kakashi’s team had saved him and the others. The boy stood at over seven feet tall and was built slim but big. Broad shoulders and a thin waist with a tendency to walk around half-Shifted, the Alpha was well received by the Omega and Beta population even if his skin was blue.

  
“Shut up fish bait! No one wants you here!” Suigetsu had surprised all of them by turning out to be a Beta. He had white hair with dyed blue tips, pointed teeth and purple eyes. Unlike Kisame, who was a great white, his younger brother was a reef shark. A runt, white tip reef shark.

  
“Itachi wants me here right my bastard?” Kisame turns to his best friend, who just smirks. Itachi Uchiha was a genius amongst Alphas. He was the Prime of the Den right behind Kakashi, though the older Alpha knew if the Uchiha wolf wanted to take the position he could with little fight from Kakashi.

  
“What are you guys doing here Aniki?” Itachi looks at his younger brother and hums. Sasuke Uchiha was considered a genius as well, though not yet on par with Itachi. The younger Uchiha was standing with his friends: Suigetsu, Jugo, Neji and Shikamaru. A small Pack made by a mutual understanding amongst the top students in the Alpha Den. A wolf, shark, bear, tiger and a stag.

  
“Kakashi-sensei asked us if we wanted to join your trip.” Itachi replies. “Knowing this group, he’ll need as many supervisors as he can get. Right Asuma-sensei?”

  
“Right.” The Alpha’s voice could be heard in the hallway, “Get in the room brat.”

  
A silver wolf comes flying into the room with a string of curse words. Hidan Shifts back and throws himself at the sensei only to be caught by Kisame. “Fucking shit you pullin’ sensei throwing me around like a ragdoll?!”

  
“Shut up Hidan.” Itachi huffs.

  
“Why do we need supervisors?” Kiba asks.

  
“Because this year the Chase is being held at the Konoha Nest.” Asuma smirks when the three older students look at him, surprised.

  
“Konoha?” Hidan laughs, gleefully, “Please tell me one of the requirements are to bring your own body bags? Please, please, please?!”

  
“They have you sign a waver.” Kakashi holds up a stack of papers, “Basically just saying that they’re not responsible for any harm, mutilations or death that might take place while on the property.”

  
“Fuck yes!” Hidan goes over and snatches three copies, handing Itachi and Kisame theirs before dropping cross-legged on to the ground to fill out his form.

  
“Are you serious?” Shikamaru takes his when Asuma starts passing them out, reading it over. It was fifteen pages long between the layout of the rules, what the Nest did for the Omegas, and the actual forms that needed to be signed and returned. “We have to have our sensei’s, school Dean’s, our parent’s and our clan head’s signatures as well as the Fire Daimyo’s and the Hokage’s?! Why go through all that? It sounds so troublesome.”

  
“Ma that’s just the form for people that live here in Konoha. Towns and other Hidden Villages have a packet to fill out that can take up to two years to get approved. They have to get their Kage and Daimyo signatures as well as ours.” Kakashi holds up one of the packets and the class stare, dumbfounded. It was the size of one of their textbooks. “It’s a safety thing. A lot of the Omegas from the Konoha Nest are rescues from other villages. Over 60% of their students their came from Breeding-mills like Root or Akatsuki. This is to protect not only them, but you and the village too. It’s not for your comfort, but your safety; Konoha has a special case there, one that has killed Alphas before and almost had the place shut down. This is a requirement that must be approved before you set foot on their property.”

  
“One of their Omegas has killed an Alpha there?” Itachi says, reading the page that was referring to the incident in the history part of the form.

  
“Yes. One of the schools in Mist came here to show there class what Nest look like since the village there doesn’t have one.” Asuma grunts. “One of the Alphas decided that he wanted to Mate with one of the Omegas there and tried to Bite them before he had permission. The Omega he chose was one of the new people they brought in and she was still recovering from being in one of the Mills. She fought back and he hit her, tried again.”

  
“They got a demon there!” Hidan looks up with a smile, “The guy's an Omega there too and when he saw the fucker forcing himself on the girl he attacked the guy. He was missing for two weeks before they found him outside tied up at the top of the flagpole. The demon had castrated him and shoved his knot so far down his throat he had to have surgery! The article on it said it was severed using chakra. CHAKRA! This guys my idol!”

  
The whole class looked horrified; some of the weaker ones actually whimpered. Kisame laughs, “I’m sure Kyuu will be happy to know he’s got fans.”

  
Hidan swirls around, “You know him?!”

  
“Yes.” Kisame shrugs, “He was two cages down from me at the mill I was rescued from. Kakashi, Asuma, and Suigetsu know him too.”

  
The whole class was quiet. They all knew exactly which one he’d come from. Kakashi and Asuma redirect the class on the packets, going over it with them and answering their questions about the actual place and people there. By the time the bell rang, most of them were just as excited as Hidan had been.

  
……………………………………………………………

  
“Are you participating in the Chase as well Itachi?” Their mother asks as she signs the forms, “You know me and your father have been trying to find a suitable Mate for you and your brother for years, I think it’s about time you two get to pick them.”

  
“He’s going to babysit us ka-chan.” Sasuke sets the salad on the table. “Kakashi-sensei believes we’ll need them to keep the idiots in check this time.”

  
“We’re going to the main Konoha Nest this year, Otouto.” Itachi watches his mother freeze at the table and their father look up from his book in the other room, “All of us will need to be on guard. You’re class is young, just now presenting… that is more than enough reason to go.”

  
“Konoha Nest, huh?” Their father sits at his place at the head of the table. “I hear some of the other clan heads will be sending their children there was well. Perhaps one of you will due your duty of Mating and securing an alliance for our family.”

  
“Fu, if they're not ready-”

  
“They're both old enough to be Mated.” The Alpha cuts his Mate off. “They have a duty to their clan and should they decide not to make a choice from the ones we’ve picked out, or one of their own choosing, then I will make the necessary arrangements.”

  
“Fugaku you can’t mean to-”

  
“Tou-san you can’t-”

  
“Enough. Mikato, this discussion is over.” The Alpha looks at his son, “Itachi you have no right to speak on this matter. Until you’ve learned your manners you will not be in my presences.”

  
Itachi takes his dismissal as it was and leaves the room, the sound of him slamming his door makes Sasuke almost flinch. If his father hadn’t been in the room he might have.

  
“Sasuke.” The younger Alpha looks at his father, “Should you return to this house unmated do you understand what I must do?”

  
“Yes father.” Sasuke lowers his eyes to his plate.

  
“Good.” The sound of a pen on paper fills the silence. “At least one of my sons understands his responsibilities.”

  
Sasuke and his parents eat in silence, and the Alpha tries to ignore the blank spaces on Itachi’s forms.

  
After dinner and dishes were done, Mikato hands Sasuke a plate to take to Itachi. He knocks on his brother’s door and waits to be let in. “Ka-chan said she’d like you to eat, though she understands if you don’t want to.”

  
“Thank you Sasuke.” Itachi waves a bag of chips under his little brother’s nose, “But I’ve eaten.”

  
“Then I’m taking these, asshole.” He takes the small salad tomatoes and the rice balls, sitting at his brother’s desk chair.

  
“Little shit.” Itachi smiles.

  
“Itachi.” Sasuke bites his lip. “What is tou-san going to do if we don’t get Mated? I know he’ll arrange a Mating with whatever fucker he wants to help ‘further the family’ but…. What if we still don’t like them? Will our bonding be as loveless and miserable as his and ka-chan’s?”

  
“It might be for me.” Itachi looks at his brother. “I’ve made a deal with father. If we have not chosen Mates by the end of the Season, I will take whatever arrangement he makes, but you will be aloud to choose your own Mate at your own time.”

  
“No.” Sasuke’s eyes widen, “No Itachi-”

  
“It’s alright Sasuke.”

  
“No it’s not!” Sasuke scowls, “Do you even know who he plans on-”

  
“Danzo.” Itachi looks away, “He plans on having me Mate with Donzo.”

  
“But your both Alphas, how would…”

  
“Think about it Sasuke.” Itachi looks out his window, at the full moon.

  
“Oh.” Sasuke looked close to tears, “They’ll take your title as heir, make you part of the branch family, force you to change your sex and bare kits to a man THREE TIMES your age and--! WHY?! Why would you let them do this?”

  
“Because you’re my baby brother and I love you.” Itachi stands up, “I want you to find someone that will love you and take care of you; I don’t want you to end up like ka-chan in a loveless bond with a loveless Mate crying yourself to sleep in separate bedrooms.”

  
“But Aniki-” Itachi wipes the tear that falls from his brother’s eye. He takes in his brother’s face, wanting to activate his Sharingan to memorize every pore and detail. Instead, he pokes his brother’s forehead with two fingers and grabs his school forms.

  
“I’m sorry Otouto. This is not an argument you’ll win.” He leaves before he sheds his own tears. He’d make these next few months the best he can. He’d missed his little brother when the time came.

  
……………………………………………………………………………..

  
The next two months were tense while they wait for the forms to be approved by everyone needed and sent to the Nest for last minute checking. Itachi and Sasuke don’t mention the deal again, though everyone noticed them spending more time together. When the passes finally came back everyone was ecstatic, ready to pack and take a six month vacation hanging out with Omegas. They’re in the middle of a lesson when there’s a knock on the door and Asuma answers it. The class is surprised to see an Omega at the door, an unmated one. The Omega’s hair was pulled back in a spiky ponytail held back by his Shinobi hitai-ate with the Konoha leaf on it, and a scar across his nose.

  
Kisame sits up with a smile, “Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?”

  
“Kisame-san, Suigetsu-san, it’s good to see you again.” Iruka smiles, “Asuma-sensei. Kakashi.”

  
“Iruka-chan.” Kakashi smiles when Iruka scowls at him. “I thought you would be preparing the Omegas for the Chase.”

  
“Well the tour was cut short due to some repairs happening at the Dome so they’ll get to walk the building and meet the Omegas that will be participating but not get the presentation.” Iruka shrugs, “Figured I’d come and explain a little bit about what’s going to happen when they get there.”

  
“Floor’s yours.” Kakashi steps away from the computer.

  
“Thank you Kakashi.” Iruka steps up and plugs in a flash drive to the computer, pulling up a powerpoint. “First thing you need to know is that you will not be staying in the facility the six months your there.”

  
“What do you mean we won’t be staying in the Nest?!” One of the students yells.

  
Kakashi growls, “This place is meant to be a safe for Omegas to go after being traumatized by Alphas. Do you really think they’ll let a group of a hundred and sixty-four Alphas and Betas just stay in the same rooms as those Omegas?!”

  
“Hundred and sixty-four?” Shikamaru asks, “There’s going to be other schools going at the same time, aren’t there?”

  
“Yes. There will be a week long tour of the facility before you guys go into the dome.” Iruka hits the first slide, pulling up a picture of the Dome on the computer and projecting the image on the board. “Unlike the other Villages who allow the Chase to take place in the actually village with inns and restaurants and stuff, Konoha likes their Chases to be based off your animal instincts, meaning you’ll be on your own the whole time.”

  
“That can’t be legal?!” Another student shouts, “What if we die?! One of the other villages might send in a group and if they die on Konoha property than they can declare war! They can’t be allowed to get away with that kind of crap!”

  
“That’s why you signed the forms.” Asuma holds the stack of papers up. “And why you need so many people to sign for them. Outsider have bigger forms because it covers policies for situations like what you described. Anyone going into that building has to sign those forms, including its own teachers and the Dean; everyone is taking responsibility for their own lives so nothing bad can go back on the Nest itself. They can’t risk the place being shut down with the case-sensitive Omegas they house there. The whole class was accepted except for Sai because of his asthma, and there’s a reason for it. His medical history indicates he can’t take responsibility for his life and since they can’t guarantee his survival, he was rejected.”

  
“Exactly.” Iruka continues the presentation, “The dome is about 83,000 acres of forest and mountains with a giant lake and some rivers. It’s also known as the Forest of Death because of its size; if you get lost out there it takes a while to find you. They will give you a tracking implant so if something does happen we can at least find your bodies to send home. You’ll spend your six months in the forest with no way of communicating with the outside besides the tracker.”

  
“What if something happens in the facility and they need to get us out?” Neji asks.

  
“Should that happen the trackers also have an alarm system.” Iruka shows the next slide; a detailed version of what could only be the tracker, “There’s a light that will flash red if there’s a problem that needs immediate evacuation. We’ll also have lights flashing on the ceiling of the Dome. When you see the reds lights you’ll have to find your way to the edges of the Dome where they will take you to another building to wait it out. If you can’t find your way to the walls then you need to find a spot that we can find you in the sky; the top branches of a tree, a clearing, the lake, clear sides of the mountain. We’ll send out our ANBU to get you.”

  
He changes it to the next slide. “I know that you’ve been told about the Omegas that live in the Konoha Nest, so I don’t really feel up to explaining it again. However, there is something you’ll need to be aware of.”

  
The class barely hears him, taking in the photos on the screen. Sasuke doesn’t show his disdain though he wishes he could give the same reaction as his classmates. There were two symbols in the top corner that had everyone’s hackles raised. The red cloud and the celtic tree; Akatsuki and Root, two of the biggest names in the Omega-mills slavery trade. Beside those photos were ones taken from extraction missions; the holding cells filled with stacked cages, the Breeding benches stained in red and white liquids, there were even pictures of some of the Omegas.

  
“Deidara?!” Suigetsu stands up.

  
“Relax, he consented to his photo being used.” Iruka croons, calming the whole class. There was a before and after picture of Deidara; one of him a few days after he was rescued with bloody bandages over his eye and hands, and one from a few days ago with his mechanical eye and two tattoos of mouths with their tongues out on his palms. “This is Deidara, one of the leading Omegas at the Nest and an Akatsuki rescue. He was in the same base as Kisame and Suigetsu so they’re pretty close. He’s actually here to talk about what you’re going to expect from most of the Omegas.”

  
“Don’t know about most of them, un, but definitely Kyuubi nee-san.” Hidan jumps with a curse when the voice comes from behind him but Kisame just laughs. Deidara looked the same as the photo, down to the mess shirt and crop-top he was wearing.

  
“Hey Dei, long time no see.” Kisame braces himself when Deidara jumps on him, his legs thrown over the Alpha’s shoulders and his arms over his eyes.

  
“How my favorite bowl of sushi doing, un?”

  
“Don’t call me that.”

  
“I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want, un.”

  
“Deidara please get off of him before you cut off his gills.” Iruka sighs.

  
“Sure thing mom.” Deidara gets down and skips down the steps to the front of the room.

  
Kakashi pouts, “What I don’t get a hello?”

  
Deidara grins and jumps into the Alpha’s arms with a grin, “Kaka tou-san! Uncle Asuma!”

  
“Hi Dei.” Asuma greets from his seat by the desk.

  
“Alright kit, down we go.” Kakashi sets the Omega down next to Iruka.

  
“Alright!” Deidara claps. “I’m here to explain a bit about what to expect with Omegas you might meet when you join us at the Nest for the Season Chase. Ok, first things first; I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors of the demon of Konoha?”

  
“Fuck yes!” Hidan whoops.

  
“Oi!” Deidara yells over his cheers, “Fist your knot and take a seat! I’m still talking here, un!”

  
The class laughs when Hidan flips the Omega off but still sits down. “Now those rumors are true- Shut up!”

  
Hidan was still cheering when Deidara throws something at him. He catches it and stares at the clay bird with red blinking eyes. “What the fuck is-”

  
Kakashi takes the bird and throws it out the window right before it blows up. The Alpha looks outside and sees a large hole in the ground and two trees laying on their sides, roots in the air and covered in dirt. Hidan looks back at the Omega, “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!”

  
“Wouldn’t have to if you keep your mouth shut, un!” Deidara glares back.

  
Hidan blinks, then grins, “Fuck that’s hot.”

  
“Fucking weirdo.” Deidara turns back to the class. “There are technically four demons of Konoha. Me, Kyuubi Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara Shukaku.”

  
Deidara spends the next few hours answering questions and giving examples of different Omegas and their backgrounds and how to handle an Omega if they go into a panic attack while out in the Dome. Once the last bell rings, signaling the end of the day, and Iruka and Deidara had left, Kakashi waits to see if the students had anything else to add or questions they needed answered. “The only things you’ll need to pack are for the few days we’ll spend in the building outside the Dome. After that you’ll only need your survival instincts. I hope all of you remember how to hunt.”

  
…………………………………………………..

  
The bus ride to the facility was two hours of snoring since it was before sunrise. Itachi was comparing the history of the facility that he’d looked up online with Kisame, who actually been in the facility a couple of times. Sasuke was reading a book across from the seat where Kakashi and Iruka were talking. Finally he had to ask, “Kakashi-sensei? Iruka-sensei?”

  
“Yes Sasuke?” Iruka smiles.

  
“How come Deidara called you mom and dad?” Sasuke raises an eyebrow. “And Asuma-sensei his uncle?”

  
“The three of us were the ones that cut the locks on his cage and took him with us to get some of the other Omegas we were having trouble finding.” Iruka explains, “Then we took him and the others to the hospital with us when Kakashi got hurt.”

  
“Deidara’s parents sold him to the Akatsuki because he was an Omega.” Sasuke growls. Kakashi nods his head in understanding. “I know. When we told him he would never have to go back to his mother and that Iruka would be taking him to the Nest instead…”

  
“I see.” The younger Alpha says. “Is he the only one that calls you that?”

  
“No.” Kakashi’s eye curls up in a smile, “There’s also Kyuubi and his kits that call us that too.”

  
“Kakashi stop rumbling like a proud papa.” Iruka smiles.

  
“Why not?” Kakashi pouts, “I’ve got four cute little kits calling me dad and they call my favorite Omega their mom, what’s not to-- ouch! Iruka-chan!”

  
Iruka rolls his eyes and looks out the window. Sasuke watches the look in Kakashi’s eye turn from playful to affectionate and longing. He’d always wondered why Kakashi had never Mated before. The Alpha wolf was a Prime and well known; he could have any Omega he wanted.

  
_Well,_ Sasuke thinks watching Kakashi relax just being next to the Omegan teacher, _Almost any._


End file.
